


Don’t Fight

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble and a Half, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Snape forces Harry to go down on him.  Harry likes it.





	Don’t Fight

Snape forced Harry to his knees. He wove his long fingers into Harry’s hair, guiding Harry’s head between the folds of his robes. It was dark behind the fabric, but Harry heard the zipper.

“Open your mouth, Potter.”

Harry didn’t obey. Snape pressed the head of his hard cock against Harry’s closed lips. 

“Open,” Snape commanded.

Harry submitted, and Snape pushed until he was all the way down Harry’s throat. Snape groaned, then pulled Harry off by his hair. Harry had a mere instant to gasp for breath before Snape shoved his face back onto his length.

“Potter,” he growled before repeating the motion four more times.

Suddenly, Snape released him. Harry froze, overwhelmed by fear, lust and shame. He considered running. He knew this was wrong. But he couldn’t make himself resist…

Harry began to bob his head, enjoying the hungry, wanton sounds he elicited from his professor’s lips.


End file.
